This invention relates to a device for controlling the operation of a household electrical appliance such as a washing machine, a dish-washer or the like or another household electrical appliance such as a glass-ceramic cooking hob, an oven or the like of the type comprising an electronic circuit for controlling the operation of said electrical appliance in accordance with predetermined program steps selected via a selector. With particular but non-limiting reference to the field of washing machines, dish-washers and the like, such a circuit is usually associated with a selector (of pushbutton, key or rotary type) which when positioned (or pressed) sets the electronic circuit to cause said machine to execute a particular wash program. Generally, when positioned to achieve the aforesaid purpose, said selector remains indefinitely in its set position until the user varies it by either changing it or moving the selector into its initial or zero position, ie by either generating further information or setting the electronic circuit to accept new information.
Alternatively, instead of said devices, usual electro-mechanical programmer devices are used in which a selector, generally a knob, is used to select the operation of a programmer member or timer (for example of mechanical type) such that this latter controls the operation of the washing machine or the like in the required manner. During the machine operation, this knob, which forms part of the timer, rotates to provide immediate visual information regarding the program under way and its residual duration. This rotation is achieved by usual cam members and other mechanical members.